The Shadow Of My Past
by Red Dawn Shadow
Summary: Alexandria 'Night' Price is now united with the Task Force 141 again. But Ghost keeps a bone chilling distance. Night finds herself torn between having a happy life with love and keeping to herself in the shadows. But more importantly, will she make it to see the end? {GhostxOC} Saga to A Ghost In The Night\Death Upon Us. Rated T for heavy language.
1. Ciara 278

I'm quick on my feet, the base alarm is blaring and I don't have much time on my hands.

I've been here, at the Shadow Company base for maybe four weeks? I lost count awhile ago.

The base alarm went off, and nobody even told me what was going on, I had to get out of here, it was something I couldn't afford to lose.

I turn a sharp left only to meet a Shadow Company soldier, in one swift moment I break his neck mercilessly.

My eyes lock on his dual pistols. I grab them and load them quickly, I then put them in the empty holsters that sit on my thighs.

Without another thought I start to move again. I couldn't even hear my own footsteps. I'm silent, stealth and skilled, much more then when I first started out here.

I stay close to the sides of the wall, avoiding any large packs of soldiers. Pushing my short hair away from my face I make another sharp turn.

I must be in the Rec. Room, it's empty though.

"Take the left side! There closing in on us!," I hear a Shadow Company soldier cry out.

Gunfire is heard from ahead, so I quickly advance toward the direction it comes from.

"Ciara!," I hear a Shadow Company say, I snap my head towards him.

Ciara, meaning 'Dark', as in a heart of black, soulless, cruel, or of the shadows. That's what they call me here, Ciara, because I'm clearly all of those things.

"What the hell is going on?," My voice gravelly, I still have a light British accent, but I sound more American.

"We have intruders! You need to flush them out!," He replies. Life here is different. I gave up long ago on getting out of here, I stopped struggling and accepted that I was apart of the Shadow Company.

From a beginner to a experienced skilled warrior, I learned more from them then I'd imagine from being here.

My nod is swift and I follow the solider. Thom is his name. How many times have I fought against him in training? Too many to count.

I don't speak very much, I still have a hard time finding my place here. I let go of the memory's I shared at the 141 Base, and the SAS as well, I accepted the fact that I was probably never going to see them again.

I'm the Shadow of my past, and whoever that girl was 141 base, wasn't me, I don't know who that was. I'm Ciara now. It's more then fitting.

"The men, we have no idea who they are." Thom says as we quickly run down the hallways. "They just breached the walls and practically took out a quarter of our men."

"How many are there?," I ask shortly.

"Three of them." Thom answers as we hear more gunfire. I nod then say "Give me 2 minutes."

Without another word I quickly climb the wall, and grab unto the hanging lights, I pull myself up and slowly creep to each one, there big, in a large square shape. I was the smallest person here, so it was easy to do.

After a few minutes I see the firefight in the hallway. I silently stalk my pry. He looks Spetsnaz. Why the hell would they be attacking?

I think for a moment and watch him. I pull my mask on tightly. I wore a black body suite and a mask, covering my head only showing my eyes.

I wasn't a ninja, I didn't carry a katana. Of course all of the guys joked saying I was the female

Snake Eyes. I was silent, but I still talked some, I wore my suite most of the time. But I did take it off from time to time. I'm an expert at hand to hand combat, I'm also great at throwing knives too.

Oh course the guys also said that they were going to get me a set of Throwing Stars for my birthday.

I wasn't into the whole 'Be a Ninja' thing, but I wasn't gonna pass up the Throwing Stars. It's no where near my birthday though. Ripping myself from my thoughts, I take a look at the man one more time.

"Where is she!?," I hear him call out. She? I'm the only girl here. Why would they want me.

Rolling my eyes I quickly drop from the top of the florescent lighting, Right as I hit the ground I roll to him, then disarm him. With another quick movement I twist his Arm then throw him over my shoulder.

My pistol goes to his head and I drag him up by his scarf.

"Who the hell are you?," My voice is low and rough.

"I could say the same for you." He replied with a smug look.

By now the firing has stopped, it's quiet, too quiet.

Before I can respond I hear one single bullet. I twist his arm again then yank him towards me, I put my pistol back to his head and Push him forward.

I see two men. They look familiar. But my memory is still foggy. I hold the man tight and make sure my human shield blocks any bullets from hitting me.

"Name yourselves, and who you work for and I'll consider not killing you." I say flatly.

_Blue eyes._

I hear one mutter something to the other.

"What makes you think we work for someone?." His British accent is clear.

The grip on my pistol tightens and I toss him a dangerous glare.

"Who in gods name comes to a military base and claims they work for no one?," I evade.

"We're looking for something." The man I hold hostage says,

"Quiet." I say as I kick him the back of his knee's forcing him to kneel down.

"Someone* Actually." Blue eyes say. He looks old, about his late forty's.

"And who might that be?," My voice is questionable as I keep my glare.

After a few moments of silence he answers "A girl, my daughter to be more precise."

_'Y**ou** are a **Price**, not w**hat**ever the h**el**l a S**ton**e is' _The voice pounds in my head and red flashes through my eye sight as I remember it.

"Who are you?," My voice is soft, not as demanding as before.

Silence fills the air, and tension begins to rise "Price, John Price at your service."

_'Ca**pta**in **Price**, or **Pric**e, y**our** c**hoi**ce' _The red color flashes through my eye sight again.

I give a silent sigh, debating what I should do. They came for me. They actually came for me.

Slowly and I let go of my hostage and push him forward. I shake my head. Putting a pistol back in it's empty holster. I peel off my mask.

"Alex?," He steps forward, I cringe at the name, I try not to give a grim look. "No, Alex is dead."

I walk forward and look at the other guy. Green eyes flash bright to see me. It must be Roach. But the guy I held hostage, who is he?

Before they can respond my voice comes out strong and determined.

"You all need to get out of here before you get yourselves killed, you should take the south side, when you get to the lower levels you should be able to exit safely."

"But what about you?," Roach asks.

I turn my back to them and reply "I just said Alex is dead. I'm not her anymore. I belong here now, you should go before they call in reinforcement."

Right as I start walking, I'm forced to look back, Price has my left arm in his hand.

He shakes his head "You may not be yourself, but your still apart of the team and still _my _daughter."

I give a hard stare. After a few moments of silence I give a small nod, what else is there to say? If I keep walking he will only follow, and if he keeps following the Shadow Company will kill him.

I pull my mask over my face and give a quiet sigh.

"Alright then, lets go." Price says as we all quickly go to the south side of the base.

"Who's this?," I give a small glare to the man.

"This is Yuri, one of Nikolai's best soldiers." Price replies as we take a right turn.

"You seem, highly experienced in combat, I admire that." Yuri flashes me a friendly smile.

I simply ignore him and continue to run. Just as we make a left turn we see a squad of Shadow Company.

"Hold it!," Gavin gives me a twisted scold. He's my CO, and honestly he's a complete jerk.

Price, Roach and Yuri stop. I however continue to walk towards them.

"2.7.8 Ciara! I said stop." He growls. Instead of replying I pull a knife out of my boot and throw it straight into his neck. The squad quickly fires. Feeling bullets fly past me, I quickly twist to the left and throw another knife, it sticks to a guy in the head.

I pull out my dual pistols, advancing forward I shoot one in the head and smash another in the face with the butt on my pistol.

"Behind you!," Right as Roach calls it out I duck down and dodge a punch, I swiftly drop to the ground and kick Gavin right out from under his feet, after this I say "I'm not The Shadow Company's science project anymore. It's Ciara, without the numbers."

I then shoot him in the directly in the head. I tuck my pistol back in its empty holster and turn to face them.

Roach seems shocked, Price is too, but he refuses to show it. Yuri seems impressed.

"We should move on." I say as I turn back around.

Once we get to the lower grounds of the base it isn't long before we breach to the outer walls.

When the sun hits my eyes I cringe, I'm not too pale, but I'm definitely not tan either.

Just then I see a helicopter fly over head.

"That's Nikolai, come on!," Price says as we quickly run to the landing helicopter.

Once we get in, I sit down. Everything is silent. But I'm ok with that.

After awhile Roach's voice breaks the silence "So are you excited?,"

I stare at him blankly, what does he mean by _excited?_

He shifts a little uncomfortable at my silence, he then speaks up "About seeing Ghost again."

Ghost? He's alive? I stay silent, unsure of what to think, should I be happy? At this point I don't know.

"Roach don't go there." Price gives a low growl.

I look at him, what was up with him? Wasn't he fine with Ghost before?

"It's not like it's serious about him." Roach spits out as he crosses his arms.

"Oh yeah, it's definitely not serious." Price says sarcastically as he rolls his eyes.

What are they talking about? Then again, I'm not sure if I really want to know. So I continue to stay silent.

"You aren't coming with us Yuri?," Price raises an eyebrow.

He shakes his head and answers "I'm needed else where. But we will meet again." He then looks at me and says "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss..."

"Ciara." I say lowly.

"Ciara?," Roach echo's curiously.

Yuri grins then says "Miss Ciara." Just then we watch the helicopter take off.

"Come on lets get you inside." Price says, we're at safehouse in India.

We slowly walk through the halls, it's quiet again. My eyes scan every door or wall that comes to site. Seeing what was good to climb, easy escape routes, tactics if I were too be attacked.

Just then I'm snapped out of my thoughts my Price's voice "Alright who the hell is Ciara?,"

"Me." I say shortly.

Price crosses his arms wanting more of an explanation, which I don't bother to give.

"Can't we just call you Night?," Roach asks.

I cringe again, at the sound of Night. "No." I sharply reply "Ciara, is what I go by."

Neither of them reply. So we continue to walk down the halls, where are they taking me? Of course I don't bother to ask.

Just then we stop in front of a door. Roach opens it, and the sight I see sends waves of sickness into my gut.

Ghost is without mask and his lips are locked to Static's.

I stare at them for a moment, they don't notice me, they kiss with such passion. I feel blank at the moment, unsure of what to do.

Stiffly I turn around and walk back down the hallway.

After a few minutes I hear Roach's voice "Wait! Night! Wait up!."

"I said my name was Ciara!," I hiss out as I stiffly walk down the hallway.

"Look it's not what it looked like." Roach says as he walks by me.

"Really?," Is all I can say as I raise an eyebrow.

I'm not mad, I don't feel sad either, I don't feel betrayed or hurt. I honestly don't know what I should feel at the moment, so I decide to not feel anything.

"Yes, I mean,.." Roach sighs and looks at the ground.

It's silent again.

"Static and Soap broke up." Roach explained slowly "And one night, Ghost and Static were together, I don't know if it was out of comfort or actual love."

I shrug and say "Whatever."

Just then Roach suddenly yanks my arm to look at him "You mean you don't care?,"

"Why should I?," I say emotionlessly.

Roach gives a disappointed look and lets go of my arm "You've changed."

"I know." I reply.

"What did they do to you?," Roach asks as he looks me in the eye. I peel off my mask to let my bobbed hair

I cut my eyes at him, then continue to walk.

"Ni- Ciara... If you need to talk, you know where to find me." Roach calls out.

I continue to walk down the halls, ignoring him. I don't need to talk, I don't need to think. God I just need a shower.

I stop a nurse and say "Where are the showers?," It comes out rougher then I intended.

She looks at me funny for a moment then says "Up ahead, make two rights and it'll be right there."

Nodding I quickly follow her directions. Once I get to the showers I peel off my body suit then step into the shower.

The water is warm against my skin. I sigh and begin to scrub the dirt of my body.

_Test my reality, check if there's a weak spot._

_Clinging to insanity, in hopes the world will ease up_

_Try to make it look like its all somehow getting better._

_Cause I know how to play it pretty good_

_against the measures._

_Everyone started out a little insane, _

_but you learn pretty quick how to fake it for the game._

_But some of you never learned to drop the act._

_So under that skin of yours: a heart attack._

I whisper the song, my voice cracks more then once, after I get the dirt off my body I begin to wash my hair.

_'Cause everybody's so scared._

_We don't wanna go there._

_We don't wanna make a move._

_We got all our lives too lose._

_Screaming in the dark light while we just play our part, I'll play right along._

_Like I don't know what's going on._

_Somebody make a move!_

_Somebody make a move!_

_Please, somebody make a move!_

_We all know. _

_We all know what's going on._

I'm already done washing my hair, I quit singing and turn off the water. Quickly I grab a towel and dry off. I then slip my body suite back on. I then walk to a mirror and pull out on my knifes so I can trim my hair.

The bob cut doesn't look bad once I get some of the longer pieces cut off. Afterwards I put my mask in one of my many pockets and walk out.

As I walk down the halls mentally decide to go back to the Rec. Room. I comb my fingers through my wet hair as I walk.

Once I get back to the Rec. Room doors I can hear agreement rising. I slip in and watch silently walk as I watch the argument.

"Ghost! I can't believe you." Roach says as he crosses his arms and shakes his head in disgust.

Ghost has his arm pulled around Static's waist.

"What the bloody hell did I do?," Ghost scolds back, his Southern British accent comes out strong "What does it matter? Alex is-

"Dead?," I finish as I was closer.

Everyone looks at me. Ghost, who is still without mask, looks shocked.

I give a humorless chuckle and shake my head, making the curly hair bounce back and forth.

"Oh my god." I give a disgusted look, I've finally chosen my emotion, which is being completely mad.

Ghost shakes his head in disbelief "This really can't be Alex."

I raise my eyebrows and say "Damn right I'm not!," I hiss out as I walk to him "Alex... Night. Whoever the hell you call her... isn't here."

Ghost gives a smug look "So it is you?,"

Ignoring him I look at Static, who looks sheepish.

"Wow, this is sad." I say with a disgusted look "How pathetic. I... I honestly don't know what I should make up of you two."

"What do you mean 'Us Two'?," Ghost mocks.

I glare at Ghost "Oh you mean. There was someone else who was kissing 'Her' 10 minutes ago?,"

Ghost rolls his eyes "You know nothing."

"I best not preach what I don't understand." I mock.

Ghost growls "Why did you bother even coming back? You're not wanted here."

"You're right. Why did I bother coming back? I only found my once Boyfriend cheating on me with my quote and quote 'Best friend'." I spit out venomously "But then again... I still have at least one true friend, a brother and father that has my back."

"Alex...-

"Ciara*." I correct her.

Ghost chuckles "Ciara? Why would you call yourself that?,"

I look him directly in his eyes and say "Cause I'm a dark person. Cause most say I don't have a soul. Cause I'm a shadow, hiding in the darkness of her past." I'm at least an inch from his face as I say the last part.

I whip away from him and begin to "I guess you never would of thought I'd be like, did you?,"

I don't let him respond "But then again, I was a different a person back then."

"Never mind that. I just can't get over the fact that you two are actually together." I give a soft sigh "God why did I use to think that I could have a happy ending? It was always too good to be true, and I'm sure it always will be."

With a look of self disgust I leave the room. If Static wasn't there I would've asked why he got together with her in the first place.

I just can't wrap my mind around it, Static and Soap seemed more then happy... I wonder what broke them apart. Oh well.

All I can do is sit in the shadows and watch what happens next.

**Wassup People!? Holy Snapple's! That was... dang... So we can see in this new story Night is completely different, completely different personality, but this was the point xD. The Shadow Company decided to give her a new Call sign which was Ciara,**

**(Ciara, Pronounced See-Air-Ah, for those who get confused when reading like meh self xD). I'm torn on to whether I should spell it Ciara or Sierra :( sigh they're both pronounced the same though xD. Tell me which one you prefer cause I feel torn.**

**Oh and when she has short flashbacks of what Price says, the 'Bold' letters are kinda like the parts that make her eyesight flash red, make sense?**

**Oh and the song Night-... Ciara (lol, you can just call her Night if it's easier for you :P)****, sings in the shower is called 'Make a Move' by Icon For Hire, which by the way is an awesome band that you need to check out right now :)**

**Lol back to what I was saying. So basically we just witnessed something really freaking shocking.**

**1. Night...Errr, Ciara is drastically different.**

**2. Ghost+ Static= WTF!**

**3. What happened to Soap?**

**Rofl, also this is set, a month or two before the events of Modern Warfare 3 happen. I haven't decided whether it will be a month or two months so yep, I promise things will get better... I think... I don't know, I haven't planned it, oh and I will be updating Memory's of the Past tomorrow :)**

**Anyways I'm off, Stay Beautiful My Readers.**

**Sincerely, Red Dawn Shadow.**


	2. Irony, Irony Everywhere

The darkness of the room doesn't bother me. If anything I welcome it with arms wide open. It hides me in it's darkness, it greets me without shame of who I am.

It's not like I can change how Ghost feels. I'm not necessarily sad, I just... I just don't understand.

What would possess him to do that? Does Static know about his past? Was it just out of comfort for each other? The answer is still unknown to me.

I slip out from the cold covers of the bed. The air is thin and dry, it cuts across my skin like a knife. Without getting dressed I creep out and into the hallway.

My back is close to the side of the wall. I let the dark hallways hide me, as I slowly walk. I don't know where I'm going, but I have to do something.

"I just feel bad, you know..." The voice doesn't startle me, but it is a little surprising.

Always expect the unexpected. That as the first rule I was taught.

I crouch down, and listen closer, the voice is Static.

"What could we have done Love? Apologize to her?," Ghost's voice is soft.

All ways separate your emotions from your job. That was rule two.

"Well you didn't have to be so blunt about her unwanted presents here." Static replies.

I slowly come closer to see their figures appearing.

There's a moment of silence, "I just..." Ghost stops for a moment "I didn't expect her to be so..."

"Different?," Static finishes.

I see Ghost shake his head "Not the term I was going to use."

"Still. She's changed. But god, what did they do to her to make her so... Heartless?,"

I roll my eyes with a silent chuckle... I've heard worse terms then that.

Another moment of silence rises. Has Ghost guessed how I became like this? If he has, he isn't going to say so.

"I don't know. But I'm gonna go talk to her."

_Oh great. He just won't let this go will he?_

"Just... be careful. She looks a lot more lethal then she was before." Static warns.

I see Ghosts faint nod, he kisses her then starts to walk my way. My back presses against a door. Just then I fall in.

Right as the coldness of the floor touches my back I roll over my left shoulder and back onto my feet, swiftly, I shut the door and look for a hiding place.

"Who the hell are you?," I hear the thick Scottish accent with a drowsy tone.

I turn around ready to strike. The lighting is dim and the sight of him makes my stomach jump.

"Holy shite, Alex?," Soap tries to sit up. I look at him for a moment, should I run out at the moment? No, I need to get information from him.

I shake my head "It's Ciara now."

Soap smirks "You look like shite."

I give a low chuckle as I approach the medical bed "So do you."

"I ripped a knife out of my stomach and killed Shepherd with it." Soap crosses his arms proudly.

I raise an eyebrow then say "I went through 4 weeks of torture then was trained."

Soap frowns "You've been gone for a month and a half."

I didn't even realize it was that long. I simply shrug and say "Do you know about Ghost and Static?,"

Soap shrugs and says "What about them?,"

"What the bloody hell happened?," I give a low growl letting my accent come out.

Soap shakes his head "I don't know, she just started to worry to much, I got tired of it. We broke up. After that she randomly kissed Ghost and I guess that made them a couple."

"Hmmm." I begin to pace,

"So, you haven't bitch slapped either of them yet?," Soap questions

I give shake my head, "I don't really know what to do..." I give another shrug, "I heard them talking in the hallways a few minutes ago..."

"Is that how you got in here?" Soap smirks.

"Partly, Ghost said that he was going to talk to me, he starting to come towards me and that's when I backed into your door," I shrugged.

"Then go talk to him! Before I get up and kick your arse!" Soap replies instantly.

"Oh yeah, I'm so scared of an injured person," I sarcastically said as I rolled my eyes.

"Go! Before I sick Price on you," Soap gives me a gruff expression.

I walk to the door and turn around "Up yours Soap,"

His thick Scottish laugh comes through the door as I silently walk through the halls. If you thought I was going to my room, you're dead wrong.

Of course I'm not going to talk to the little blighter, that's the last thing I want to do. My pace was fast but still quiet, I needed to get out of this stuffy base and get into the fresh air.

Once I find a way outside the base, I take a sit down on the dirt, the air is warm and blows past me, I look up at the sky, stars splatter across the sky, it's a beautiful night...Night, the very thing I was named after for staying up late.

It's odd, sense here I am, up at late hours, and I seem more then just different. But that doesn't bother me, honestly it seems like nothing bothers me anymore.

"I figured you would be here," The voice belongs to Ghost.

I groan, "Why are you here?"

Ghost sits himself beside me, "We need to talk..."

"I heard," My grim expression deepens.

"Good," Ghost shrugs as if he wasn't surprised.

There's a small awkward silence, I ignore it and continue to look at the sky.

"Night, Ciara, whatever the hell you call yourself. I, I don't know what happened when we first spoke but..." Ghost scratched the back of his neck as if searching for the right words,

"I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry..."

I raise an eyebrow, "Sorry for what?"

Ghost sighs, "You really have changed... I'm sorry that I thought you were dead, I'm sorry for cheating on you."

"Ok..." I shrug unsure of how I was suppose to reply. He's with Static now, I mean what was I suppose to say? That I still loved him and wanted to be with him? If so, that would be a lie. What is he expecting? I mean he just apologized, it couldn't be possible for him to ask if we could be 'friends'.

Without thinking I decide to question him, "So, what is the purpose of this?"

"What do you mean?" Ghost replies.

"You apologizing. What's the purpose? You're with Static now, why even bother with me?." I asked bluntly.

Ghost shrugged, "I don't know. I just, feel bad for not staying loyal to you."

I chuckle, "If it's loyalty we're discussing don't bother. In all honesty, I wasn't even going to go with Price when he found me."

My loyalty to all of my old 'friends' have been broken, they have been ever sense I started to train with the Shadow Company.

"What made you go with him then?" Ghost asks in a whisper, I realize exactly how uncomfortably close he is to me.

_"I g**et** i**t** **no**w."_

_"**Yo**u g**e**t no**th**ing."_

My sight begins to flash red with the memory playing in my head.

I shake my head, "I don't know, because I wanted a change of scenery?"

Not true, I didn't want to see Price die, it wasn't going to break my heart if he did, but in general I didn't want to.

"Ouch. That hurts," Ghost puts a hand over his heart.

I roll my eyes, "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Shouldn't you be in the shadows all sinister like?" Ghost counters.

"I was until you disturbed me," I reply.

"Is that right?" Ghost runs his fingers through his hair as he comes slightly closer.

I give a grim look, "Don't test your luck."

"What luck?" Ghost replied innocently with his big grayish blue eyes.

I groan, "What did I see in you?"

"Ouch, that hurts even more," Ghost remarks, still coming closer to me.

Our faces are at least an inch apart.

"What do you think you're doing?" I question.

Our foreheads press together, Ghost just shrugged, "Does it bother you?"

"Yeah, it does," I reply bluntly.

He chuckles, "You've changed, but you will always find a way to humor me."

There's a moment of silence, he then leans in closer, our lips are *This* close to touching, before I pull my head away, canceling the kiss.

"Oh god the irony!," I reply with disgust as I get up. Without a second to waste, I'm already back in the safehouse.

I really wish he would just make up his mind on who he wants to be with.

Sighing, I went to the rec. room, that's where I find Price and Roach playing poker.

Nothing is said, I don't mind though. I lay down on the couch and close my eyes.

* * *

The light from the blinds hits my eyes burning them. My eyes flutter open and I look around. I sit up on the couch.

I then adjust my pink tank top, it shows major cleavage, but if I'm fighting a guy, it would be a nice distraction to throw him off his game.

I pull up my left arm up to stretch it when I hear the door open.

I look to right to see it's Ghost. Curious, I wonder why he has his mask and sunglasses back on.

**{TRACKING! Ciara _-Classified-_**

**{Searching File...}**

**{ACCESS DENIED!...}**

**{WARNING! SYSTEM SHUT DOWN!...}**

**{TRACKING! Simon 'Ghost' Riley...}**

**{Searching File...}**

**{File Granted!...}**

**{Ghost's POV...}**

Her eye's are still sleepy, she looks tired, the light hits her face giving me a good look at her. The scars don't look to bad.

She still wears the same clothing from last night. Just a plain pair of white shorts with a pink tank top with another .

Seeing her with this much skin showing takes me back to the days when we use to sleep together. To think that was a month and a half ago.

"What are you doing up this early?" I ask quietly.

"I'd ask you same," Night, Or Ciara replies.

I roll my eyes, "As if you don't already know?"

I couldn't sleep at all last night, with my thoughts and the nightmares. I had to call it off with Static last night, with Alex back, I don't know what to do.

"I could take a guess," She replies grimly.

Without bothering to answer I go to the fridge and begin to dig through the food, I don't know why I bothered coming here, I'm not hungry and I'm not in the mood to hang out here, in the same room as Alex.

I give a light groan and go to sit at the table, I pull my mask above my nose and take out a pack of cigarettes and light one up.

"So, what made you put your mask on?" Ciara asks... God, why does she want to be called that?

She sits across from me, she then grabs my pack of cigarettes and lighter, without a trace of hesitation she lights up a cigarette.

_When did she start smoking?_

"Did you just steal one of my smokes?" I ignore her question.

Ciara blows the smoke out of her mouth, "Does it bother you?"

"You don't seem to understand how hard they are to find around here,"

"You haven't answered my question," Ciara replies.

I roll my eyes, "For the love of god can a man not wear what he wants?"

Ciara smirks in return, "I just find it interesting that before we spoke last night that you weren't wearing it,"

I flick ash off my cigarette and watch it hit the ash tray, "We all have phases, including you. What's up with the hair, sense we're on the subject,"

"It doesn't get in my way as much as long hair does. And in my line of work, short hair is the best,"

"Line of work?" I snort out, "We're in the Task Force 141 Disavowed, there really isn't any line of work,"

"Maybe for you there isn't, but for me it is. Soap killed Shepherd, but we still haven't killed Makarov, it's only going to be a matter of months before Price leads us to slaughter him," Ciara says with a smug look.

She does have a valid point, we only killed Shepherd, and Price will probably have us tracking Makarov in the matter of a month or two.

"What's it to you anyway?" Ciara asks.

I put my hands up in defense, "Just curious,"

There's a few moments of silence, I sigh and shake my head.

"What?" Ciara questions.

"Nothing, I just don't understand," I reply with a shake of the head.

Ciara rolls her eyes, "Spit it out,"

"After not seeing each other in a month and a half then with what happened with Static then last night, how the bloody hell can we just talk like this?" I question.

Ciara lets smoke roll from her lips as she smothers the cigarette in the ash tray, "Talk like what? It's not like there's anything between us,"

_You have no idea._

There's a moment of silence, Ciara sighs, "Go on, say it,"

"I might...Maybe have...Feelings for you? Bloody hell, I don't know," I sigh as I smother the cigarette in the ash tray then pull out another.

"And what about Static, aren't you suppose to be with her at the moment?" Ciara ignores what I just confessed.

I shake my head, "I called it off until I can get my emotions set straight,"

"I see," Is all she replies with.

Another moment of silence rises, and it stays like this for the next 38 minutes.

"I need to go change," Ciara mutters as she gets up and leaves me here.

I sit there for another minute, "God I hate my life!," I groan as I let my head drop to the table.

_{1 Month ago}_

It was quiet in the rec. room, Roach was sitting there with me, we we're both just having a smoke.

Static and Soap seemed to have been in another one of their famous arguments, it makes me think of when I use to argue with Night.

"Oh my god! How can you say that!" Static demanded.

Soap laid in a cot, he just shrugged, "You act like I'm a child Sam, you need to get it through your head that I'm alright,"

"I am so sick of this relationship! You don't even care! I am so done," Static spit out,

"Like you would last a day without me," Soap rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah?" Static raised her eyebrows as if she were accepting a challenge. Without another second she walked up to me, she leaned down and pressed her lips to mine, it was only like this for a 2 seconds and then she's off me and had left the room.

I sat there, in complete shock trying to register what happened.

"What the fuck just happened?" I asked Roach, he gave me a skittish look and replied, "She just kissed you,"

"Why the fuck did she just kiss me?" I questioned as I glare at Soap.

He shrugged, "She wanted to make a point, she didn't make much of a point to me, but I think she made one to you,"

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and tried not to think about it.

**Wassup People!? Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah! So this was a very short and quick update, *shrug* not much to it other then Ciara and Ghost talking.**

**And Ghost trying to kiss her, then she rejects him. Then we see how the whole Ghastic started.**

**Oooh and I just decided to call Night, Ciara sense a lot of people seem to like it (Sorry WheresTheBeef),**

**So yeah, not much to this update.**

**One quick question.**

**Team Ghatic? (GhostxStatic)**

**Or**

**Team Ghiara? (GhostxCiara)**

**Your Choice, just give a shout out in the comments on who you're going for. **

**Cheers!**

**Sincerely, Red Dawn Shadow**


	3. Rio All Over Again (Back On The Grid)

**{TRACKING! Simon 'Ghost' Riley...]**

**{Searching File...}**

**{ACCESS DENIED!...}**

**{TRACKING! Ciara ****_-Classified-...}_**

**{Searching File...}**

**{File Granted!...}**

_**{2 Months Later...}**_

_"The Russian President never arrived in Hamburg for the peace summit. With his whereabouts, currently unknown no one is certain what this means for the peace treat..."_

_I give a flat look at the TV as I hear S__oap sighs, "Looks like Makarov just played his next hand,"_

_"If he puts himself back on the grid, he wants it to be known," Price growls._

_"So where do we start hunting?" I ask curiously._

_"Africa," Yuri chimes in, "Makarov's been using a local paramilitary group to move shipments into Sierra Leone. From there, they go towards Morocco, and then Spain,"_

_"He's moving North..." Soap says thoughtfully._

_"Right towards her majesty's doorstep. What's in the cargo?" Price asks._

_"I don't know..." Yuri shrugs, "..But it's important to him,"_

_"Then I want it," Price replies._

_Soap takes a close look at the map, "We can use the river to get in close. There's a factory in the camp where they store the shipments..."_

_I shake my head and warn, "The PRF's been waging genocide in the highland for months. They'll be everywhere,"_

_Price smirks, "Makarov wouldn't let this travel lightly if it didn't have a greater purpose..."_

_"...and the chances are the bastard will be there personally to see things off," Price continued._

_After a second of silence Price finally speaks up, "If he's back on the grid, then so are we,"_

* * *

I slowly rise from the water, I quickly load my sniper as I see Soap in front of me, rise from the water, Price rises afterwards.

"Nikolai, we're just outside the village," Price said quietly to the comm's.

It's not but a second later that Nikolai replies, "Copy. I'll pick you up in one hour,"

"The factory isn't far from here..." Price turns to look at me, "Makarov's cargo should be here..." He then turns to Yuri, "Keep it silent. let's move,"

We slowly move through the water as Soap says, "Maintain a low profile. The militia's all over this area,"

Soap isn't speaking to me, we've known each other too long for him to think I would be a moron, but Yuri however, I've never seen him in battle, so this will be interesting.

Once we get out of the water and onto land the first thing that comes out of Price's mouth is, "Soap, try not to die this time,"

I can see Soap roll his eyes, "You worry about yourself, old man,"

"Soap has the right idea, worry about yourselves, I don't want to be babysitting you both the whole time," I say half sarcastically and half jokingly.

Not much has changed in the past 2 months, Ghost and I have kept our distances, but something is changing inside me. Because of keeping a distance from Ghost it's allowed me to spend more time with Price and bond with him.

Something about it has changed a small part of me.

We jog a few more meters before Soap quietly says, "Vehicles approaching"

Right after Soap says this Price quickly follows up, "Get down,"

I'm quick to react, I crouch down and roll forward to get closer to Soap, "Show off," He mumbles.

I smirk, "Jealous?"

Just then we see one single militia soldier walk above us, Soap quickly stands up and sticks his knife in the militia's throat then throw's him beside us.

"Jealous isn't the exact word I'd use," Soap gives a smug look.

After a few seconds we hear Prices command, "Move,"

We quickly obey, I pull myself up the edge and follow Price, we move another 20 meteors before we crouch under a log and hide in a big pile of weeds.

"Two x-rays, eleven o'clock," Soap says quietly.

"Take 'em out," Price replies.

Yuri pulls up his sniper, I pull out my infamous M14 EBR sniper rifle and quickly take out one target while he takes out the other.

I then look a little to the right to see a Hyena, "Oh look Soap, I think you're animal wants you to pet it,"

Soap eye's the Hyena, "Night, fuck you,"

I roll my eyes at him using my old call-sign, he only uses it when I get on his nerves. Price completely refuses to use my code-name 'Ciara' and still, and only calls me 'Night' or 'Alex'.

Without another word we quickly move up and into a hut, we quickly crouch down as Price slowly opens the door.

Once the door is opened we advance forward and into another hut, this one has been set on fire cause there's not much left other than burnt wood and ash's.

"They're gonna torch the poor bastard," Price says as we crouch down.

After a moment I raise my sniper.

"Lets light them up before they light him up," Price says.

In other words: Open fire.

We quickly take out six of them, the rest are now on guard and firing at us.

I quickly go to the left and take out another 2 tango's.

Yuri doesn't seem to be doing bad so far, Yuri then takes out the last two guys.

"Move," Price says

We quickly exit the house and begin to move up, when we get to shin length grass I hear Price's voice cut through the static of my comms, "Tango's up ahead,"

I quickly move next to aim with my sniper ready, Price shakes his head, "Hold your fire. There's to many of them,"

We quickly crouch down in the grass as we watch the trucks go by, "Don't do anything stupid, lads,"

I give a quiet chuckle at Price's famous line of 'Don't do anything stupid'.

"Notice how he said 'Lads'," I whisper to Soap.

"I think he means Lad," Soap points to Yuri.

"I think this means 'fuck you',' Yuri replies quietly as he flips of Soap.

I see Price roll his eyes, "Alright, get ready,"

"Move,"

I'm light on my feet and I'm quick to follow Price. We quickly turn left and move up another 20 meteors.

"get off the road," Price says as we see Yuri quickly obey, "Get down. Now!

Me and Soap are already laying down.

"Death by militia is always painful from what I've heard..." I lean next to Soap with a quiet sigh as I shake my head, "Amateurs,"

Soap chuckles, "A little cocky are we?"

"I'm just stating the truth," I reply with a smirk.

"Easy," Price says as we hear militia near by.

Once the militia is gone we hear Price's signal, "All clear,"

We quickly get up and begin to jog to another burned hut.

"Hold up," Soap says as we enter the hut.

We all stop and crouch. I zoom in on my sniper to see a about two or three militia walk by, I then see two more militia with their backs faced to us.

"Clear," Soap says as we quickly get up and exit the hut then turn left.

"Two more on the bridge. We'll have to take them down," Soap says as we stop and crouch down.

"Wait for the truck to pass," Price says as we see a truck go by.

Once they've passed Price gives the signal, "Drop 'em,"

I don't bother to aim, Yuri is ok a guy, but he needs to prove himself.

Yuri is quick to take them out.

"Move up,"

Price and Soap quickly jog up.

"Is Price always like this?" Yuri asks as we lag behind.

I smirk, "I'd say he rather likes you for the way he's acting,"

Just then we see Price and Soap drag the bodies off the bridge and go under, we quickly follow behind, after another 10 meteors or so we stop next to Soap, I see Price draw out his knife.

_Poor bastard..._

Price quickly grabs the militia and smashes him against the wall and shoves his knife in the militia's neck, he quickly yanks it out and puts it away.

We quickly then turn to the left, "I see the factory. It's just up the road," Soap says as he presses his back against the wall of an unfinished building.

Price opens the door slowly, we then quickly go inside.

"Right." Price turns to look at me, "Night, Soap and I will advance. Yuri, you're on over-watch. Get to a position on the roof and cover us,"

Yuri just gives a nod as we exit the building, he then climbs up the latter to a town.

"Congratulation Ciara, you finally have moved up from over-watch," Soap grins as we quickly jog across the street.

"I kinda enjoyed sitting there simply picking them off," I shrug, "But I'm fine with either one,"

After a few more moments we quickly go start to move up the road.

"Bollocks! Patrol is coming! Go to the tin hut!" Price says quietly, we all quickly go to the right where a tin hut stands.

"Hostiles approach, 5 meteors," Price says to the comms.

It's not but five seconds later we see the two militia drop.

"Two more from the West. Take 'em out," Soap says quietly.

We see them drop as well.

"Moving up," Soap says as we quickly exit the tin hut and move to another as we see a patrol.

"Not bad for a boy scout," I mumble.

Soap chuckles, "How could you say that if you're still a girl scout?"

"At this rate, I'd say I'm a bit more of a cutthroat," I reply dryly.

"Another patrol on the road. Take 'em out quick," Soap says as we crouch down.

When we see the patrol drop we quickly move out and up the road.

"Moving," Soap says as we continue to jog.

"Moving," Price says also.

I give them both an odd look, "Did both of you just..." I sigh and rub the temple of my head.

"Breaching now," I say into the comms as we approach the factory doors.

Soap quickly aims and looks both right and left as Price kicks the doors open. I fast and quietly enter.

The factory is deserted, the equipment doesn't work and the shelves are completely empty.

"Clear," Price says.

"Clear? The place is bloody empty," Soap points out.

Price sighs as he rubs his chin, "Nikolai, the factory is a dead end. No sigh of Makarov,"

"He must of moved to the militia's headquarters at the center of town," Nikolai responds.

Price nods, "We're moving there now,"

"Head up, we got company," Soap says as we see a pack of militia come our way.

Just then we hear the militia scream something as they start shooting at us.

"Dammit!," I swear, "We're compromised!"

After a moment of taking cover by empty cargo creates we see more militia.

"Yuri, Switch to your AK," Price says as he pops a frag grenade, "Yuri, run!"

"Rally on me!" Price says as I throw a flashbang.

Once I hear the flashbang go off we're quick to move. We make a few turns, I quickly see a old rusted door, "Over there!" I say as I point to it.

Price and Soap nod as we quickly run to it.

I effortlessly kick the rusted door open as we run out.

We quickly move up to see Yuri behind us.

"Yuri push forward!" Price says.

I still hold my sniper, only to see Yuri with his AK, I'm almost in the mood to say some type of smartarse comment about him not using his sniper anymore.

It's on person at a time that we slowly pick them off.

Just then I see Yuri fly up a set of stairs and quickly begin to take the rest out.

Once we've completely pressed up I hear Soaps voice, "Area cleared,"

It's not a second later I hear Soap once more, "Through here! Lets go!"

We quickly turn to the right and follow Soap to a latter.

I quickly climb up as I hear Price call to Yuri.

"I think they know we're here," Soap says as we feel bullets fly past us.

"What gave you the first clue?" I ask dryly.

I see Price roll his eyes, "All that matters is Makarov's cargo. Keep moving,"

Without another moment, I jump down from the roof and land in a puddle.

"Technical dead ahead!" Price calls out.

I quickly aim and fire at the militia on the turret, It isn't long before I see the turret empty.

"Yuri, man the .50 cal and lay down cover fire!" Price calls out.

It isn't but a second later I see Yuri sprint to the truck.

Just then we see more and more militia flood in, I quickly zoom in on my sniper and begin to pick each one off as well as throw a few frag grenades.

Just then we hear the sound of the turret and see militia falling left and right.

"Another technical incoming! Take it out!" Soap calls out as we see another truck, Yuri is quick to react and destroys it.

I shake my head, "It's like Rio all over again!" I call out to Soap.

Even with all of the gunfire I can still hear is laughter, "Do you still hate rooftops?"

"Now more then ever. Say, you aren't going to tackle over bastard off a two story building this time, right?" I reply curiously.

"That just depends on how important the bastard is," Soap chuckles as he throws a frag grenade.

After a moment we see explosions, "Mortar fire inbound!" I call out as I see Yuri blasted off the truck.

"Hold on!" Soap replies as we begin to feel the ground shake.

Soap quickly went to Yuri who was by a burning car, "Get up! We gotta get the hell out of here!" Soap calls out to Yuri.

Yuri quickly gets up as we begin to sprint, "The whole militia is headed straight for us!" Soap says as we quickly turn right.

"Don't stop moving, or they'll dial us!" Price says as we sprint ahead then quickly turn left then right.

"Mortar incoming!" Price says as we hear more explosions.

We quickly turn left and sprint faster, just then a mortar lands in front of us making us turn left,  
"Oh my god this is Rio all over again! Just minus me and Roach falling!"

"Go!" Is all Price says.

The whole sprint feast is almost a blur for me, with all the yelling and sharp turns with adrenaline of getting out, this was the life we lived.

"Go! Go! Go!" Soap cuts off my thoughts, and I remember when me and Roach use to scream to the top of lungs when he said that.

_'G**O**! **GO!** GO**! PO**WER R**A**N**GE**R**S**!' _I begin to feel slightly dizzy with all the red flashing through my eye sight.

I suddenly feel Price yank me forward as he sprints up, "Keep going!"

Just then we get to a ladder and climb up.

"Keep moving!" Soap says as we run across the rooftops.

We quickly turn left and go up a small set of stairs then make another left where we have to jump, me and Yuri both sprint forward and jump, as we jump the tin roof caves in.

**. . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

My head throbbed with pain with pain as my eyes slowly opened, "Definitely Rio..." I mumble.

"Run!" I hear Price's voice.

I quickly get up to see a militia yell out and pull a machete over his head, my eyes widen as I quickly duck and sidestep him

"Night!" Soap calls out.

I quickly pulled out my knife and threw it at the militia's throat, I watch him fall and help up Yuri, "We have to keep moving!" I yell over the mortars.

He nods and we both run out the door and into a alley way, "So what is this Rio you keep talking about?" Yuri asks as we get to a doorway at the end of the alley, we both stop and fire at the few militia at the rooftops.

I shake my head, "It was about a three or four months ago, me and Soap were in Rio hunting down a target with our team. The whole experience was a blood bath, half our team died that day. In the end the whole militia there was hunting us down, when went to the rooftops and ran the team was ahead of me and Roach, when we had to jump to another house, we fell and had to run, just like this,"

Just then we see Price and Soap run through a doorway ahead.

"Only we were alone and they said if we didn't make it in thirty seconds they'd leave us," I mutter as we continue to sprint.

"Yuri, slot the bastard!" Price said as Yuri suddenly stopped and aimed at tower where a man was, he quickly took him out.

"What? Was that the guy who was firing the mortars?" I ask curiously.

Yuri chuckles, "For such skills you aren't a very good listener,"

I shrug as we run, "It never really has been one of skills I thought to on," Just then I suddenly realized that was something I would of said three months ago.

"We got a large group of militia headed our way!" Soap informs us.

"Then let's give them a proper welcome, Yuri - man the mortar on the roof," Price replies.

Yuri nods and runs off, it feels different to not go with him, if it were three months ago I would have to do it with Roach.

Once Yuri gets up there I hear Soap call outl "Start putting mortars down range!"

Yuri is quick to start clearing out the enemy's with mortars.

I quickly take cover and pull out a belt of knives.

"I know you like knives but aren't you a little scared of stabbing yourself with one of those?" Soap asks as he throws a grenade.

I shake my head and pull out three.

_Never let your fear control you. _That was lesson four

"Looks like two technical and a bunch of troops. Light 'em up!" Price calls out to Yuri.

_'L**IG**HT **'EM UP** UP UP! LIG**HT** 'E**M** UP UP **UP**! I**M** ON FIR**E!**' _Roach's voice pounds in my head as the red flashes through my eyesight.

Just then we see the truck destroyed as well as militia flying.

"All targets in the village are hostile! If it moves, put a mortar shell on it!" Price says as we see another explosion.

After another ten minutes I finally hear Price's voice, "That's good for now! Lets move!"

Yuri quickly comes down.

"We need to hit the church. We're running out of time," Price says in a low voice.

We quickly begin to run, "Through here." Soap says as he takes a strainer off a big water pipe.

I give a grim look, "Do we seriously have to-."

"Yes! Now get in!" Price says as he grabs my arm and shoves me in.

I sigh as we crouch and continue to walk, "This is disgusting,"

"Nikolai, approaching the church now. And you're sure the cargo will be there?" Price ignores me.

"It's the only area they could have moved it to. If not there, then it's already on it's way to Europe." Nikolai responds.

"Let's hope he's right," Soap says we get out of the pipe.

I shake the murky water off my hands, "God, I'm going to need a shower when we get back."

"Someone's overreacting," Yuri chuckles, I hear Soap and Price join in.

I roll my eyes, "Don't make me cut you,"

They begin tot laugh more as we quickly sprint and look to the left where militia start firing, it's fairly easy to take them out.

Once we've cleared the area we move up and turn left to a warehouse where we have to fight more militia. After being pinned down for ten minutes Yuri randomly runs in and fires up the place, "Area clear!" He calls out.

Me and Soap exchange looks, "Does he remind you of?-"

"Don't...Even...Say...It," I replied slowly.

Once the warehouse is completely cleared with run out of it and to right where only a few militia soldiers stand, with that being said we quickly take them out.

After that we advance forward and turn left, it doesn't seem to take us long to take out the remaining militia as well.

We then quickly start heading up hill and continue to fire, it's like this until we get up the hill.

"Area clear," Soap calls out as he jogs up a set of stairs.

"Soap, get the door!" Price calls back.

Soap nods and gets a running head start and bashes the door open.

Right as we walk in the place is dark, has an awful smell and I can hear flies everywhere.

we slowly move through a huge hole in the wall and make our way out of the building.

Once we're out of the building we must be another 60 meteors from where we need to be.

"There's the church!" Soap says as we quickly move up and begin to fire.

"Price! There's the bird! They're moving the cargo!" I say as we see the helicopter.

"We're out of time! Get to that church now!" Price replies.

It's not but another two minutes that we clear the militia and I'm the first to get to the church, before I can open the door it is busted open by a militia that looks like he's about to tear me in two.

Before he can do this I grab one of my knives and throw it at him, it sticks straight into his head, I quickly dodge bullets and throw another four knives, hitting each target I aimed for in the head or neck.

I then dive roll and pull out my pistol and take out the last two enemy's.

"Church is clear!" I call out as they run in.

"Stack up on the door!" Price replies.

I nod as price presses himself against the side of the sealed doors, Soap who is beside him Yuri is on the wall by me.

"Alright, lads. Let's do this," Price says with a light pant.

I smirk, "For the record. I'm a lass!" I say as I put a breach on the door and press my back against the wall.

Right as it blows up I go out only to be tackled by a hyena, I defensively put my hand in front on myself, the dog quickly bites onto it.

I groan in pain as it's teeth sink into my skin, I quickly kick it in the stomach making it whimper, I then with my free left hand grab a knives.

"Get the hell off me!" I scream as I jam my knife.

I quickly dead hyena off me and roll on my left shoulder to get up.

"They're getting away with the cargo!" Price calls out as we see the helicopter fly up.

Just then it flies off.

"Damn!" Price kicks the dirt in frustration.

I sigh as I put my unharmed hand on my dog bite, "Well that was a waste of time,"

"Nikolai, the shipment is gone. We missed our window," Price sounds complete frustrated as he ignores me.

Soap opens the top of a single create and looks in as Price comes to look also.

Letting the curiosity get the better of me I walk over to look and so does Yuri.

"What about Makarov?" Nikolai asks.

Price shakes his head and lets his gruff voice turn raspy, "Must've done a runner. Just get us out of here."

The create is completely empty I shake my head as Soap gives a thoughtful look, "Empty. What do you think Makarov was after?"

Price turns away from the create and begins to walk forward, "We'll ask the bastard when we find him."

Soap sighs as we all look at the create, "So you still like dogs?" he looks at my dog bite.

"That just really depends on which dogs I can use for target practice," I reply as I get out one of my knives and examine it.

"You really are brutal, you know that right?" Yuri says with a chuckle.

I give a nod, "Brutal is a very strong word. I think Malice is a bit more fitting,"

They both break out into fits of laughter.

"I see why they call you Ciara," Yuri finishes laughing as he walks off to find Price.

Soap pats my back, "Come back to the church when you want to get that dog bite looked out, wouldn't want it to get infected or I'll never hear the end of it from Price and Ghost,"

I roll my eyes, "Maybe I want them to yell at you. Get out of here Soap, nobody loves you!" The playful tone in my voice must be noticeable cause Soap is chuckling as he walked back to the Church.

I sigh as I kick the dirt.

_I see why they call you Ciara _The voice plays over and over again.

_{3 Months Ago}_

"Face it Con, I've held the longest conversation with her!" Hank said crossing his arms with a smug look,.

"Says you, you act like you've timed it!" Con replied childishly running his fingers through his brown hair.

"Ciara, admit it, you've talk to me longer," Hank turns to me, I just stand there and stare at them both.

"Lets face it Hank. Ciara likes me more," Con gives a toothy grin with cute child like brown eyes.

This was life, this was my new family. It was almost like being back at the Taskforce 141 base, Hank looked like Ghost though he didn't act like him at all.

Con acted just like Roach, then there was Jet who just happened to be here laughing his ass off.

Wreck came over with a huge grin, "Ciara you look pretty today," This was his normal attempt to get me to talk.

I just cross my arms over my cropped jack, which I wore a cropped top underneath, I also wore a pair of lack pants with black boots on.

Our team was small, but I didn't mind that, this was my small funny family I hung around.

Hank had got his callsign cause he apparently had a hankering for fun.

Con got his callsign for being like a Con Artist, always tricking people and getting into mischief, Wreck on the other hand got his name from being a complete wreck when they came home from the bar or from a mission.

Jet from what I heard had an emergency and had to randomly fly a Jet and didn't know how, turned out he was a pretty damn good pilot.

I of course got my callsign of being so dark, if I spoke there was always some type of dark meaning to it, and if I didn't then they would consider that treat.

One day Hank randomly started calling me Ciara claiming I was darker than the Captain's closet (Which is very dark) the other guys joined in and started calling me it as well.

"Hey, I got an idea!" Con said with an ear-to-ear grin.

I rolled my eyes as I heard Jet, "Oh god please help us, he has an idea,"

"How about we go to the Commander's office and put glue on there chairs!" Con still grinned.

Hank grinned, "Ciara, get the super glue, you can fit into the vents and get into the Commander's office, me and Con will distract him,"

I try to suppress a laughter from their childishness and give them a nod.

I'm light on my feet to search through a dozen draws to find super glue. once I get that out I take the tops off one of the vents and crawl in.

It isn't long before I'm over the Commander's office.

"Commander! Get out here now! We need help fast!" I hear Con's voice which is strong with desperation.

The Commander sighs and gets up from his chair and walks out of his office, "What do you two need?"

I quickly pull the top off the vent and stealthily drop down, I take out the super glue and quickly put the whole bottle on his chair, I wonder if he'll notice.

I take a glance at his paper work, nothing really important.

Just then I put the lid back on the super glue and jump and grab back on to the vent and pull myself up and put the lid back on.

I see the Commander glance at his seat and shrug to himself and sits down. After another five minutes I hear him get called out of his office, when he tries to sit up he can't.

"DAMMIT YOU BASTARDS!" I hear him scream, I put my hand over my month to smother my laughter.

_{Present}_

I look at the ground with a sigh, despite being so different it felt like they kept me sane.

But now, I I'm here. There's a difference between then and now.

**Wassup People!? AHH! *Hides behind Ghostie* I know I know! I haven't updated in nearly three weeks ok, but I've been super busy and also on new years day I got a stomach virus which made me puke the whole day :( it wasn't fun.**

**Anyways in this chapter it's two month later from the last chapter which means DUNN DUNN DUNN! (Dat Dunn Reference! :P) MW3 CAMPAIGN has started!**

**Lol, even though this chapter is long I felt like I really rushed through the mission so I apologize for that, and we also don't get to see Ghostie at all this chapter Buuuut! We get to see what Ciara\Night's old life was like in The Shadow Company, which as you can tell wasn't that bad :P**

**Anyways I'm off. As always Stay Beautiful My Readers!**

**Cheers!**

**Sincerely, Red Dawn Shadow.**


	4. May 5th

Ghost shakes his head disapprovingly, "You got bit by a bloody dog?"

I roll my eyes, "Get over it,"

Ghost is about to scold me but is cut off by Soap, "At least it didn't get infected,"

Soap quickly wipes the last of the dried blood off my bite.

"Can you imagine if Soap was the one who got bit?" Roach begins to smother his laugh.

Soap glares at him as I chime in, "He would probably be traumatized for life,"

Roach bursts out laughing, "Oh I could imagine that!"

I just roll my eyes and go to the corner where a chair is and sit down then pull out my belt of knives and begin to clean them.

Static is on the other couch reading, we make eye contact for a moment, she quickly flits her eyes away.

We haven't really talked for the past two months, but I knew this was gong to happen, even if she wasn't with Ghost when I first got here she probably wouldn't of completely talked to me.

Roach is the person who can get me to say things that I use to say, Soap can on occasion, but other then that no one else can.

I slowly sharpen each one, hoping to clear my mind, I don't know what has gotten into me lately.

May 5th is coming up. I quickly dismiss the thought and continue to sharpen each blade,

"So do you just do this all day?" Yuri asks as he plots down on a chair next to me.

I just look at him then look back at the knife in my hands.

Yuri scratches his head, "I take that as a yes,"

Without responding I put the knife back on the belt then take out another, "It helps burn time," I say shortly.

"Why do you need to burn time?" Yuri asks curiously.

"I burn time until I have to be on another mission," I reply dryly.

Letting out a quiet sigh I put the knife away and put the belt away, I can't shake the thought, May 5th.

May 5th, I hate that day...No I can't say I hate that day, how could I say it?

"Ciara, you ok?" Soap asks sensing my mood.

"I'm fine," I say in a quiet manner as I pull out a pack of cigarettes and lighter. I quickly light one up and inhale the smoke then slowly blow it out.

"Static, can you help me make something to eat?" Yuri asks.

Static nods as she gets up, "Lets go then,"

They both trot of the room, I take a seat at the table and tap the cigarette ash into the ashtray.

"Seriously, what's the matter?" Soap asks quietly as he sits next to me.

I cut my eyes at him, "I said I was fine,"

"No you aren't," Soap said frustrated, catching Price, Ghost and Roach's attention.

"Is everything alright Soap?" Price asks as he comes over.

Soap shakes his head, "I'm fine. Alex just won't tell me what's going on,"

"Nothing is going on," I hiss out as I smother the cigarette in the ashtray.

_A**l**e**x**, **I'm** sor**ry** b**u**t **yo**u do**n't** **ha**ve a**ny** o**th**er o**pt**ion. _The red flashes through my eye sight as a throb of pain sears in my head.

"Really? Cause from the looks of it I find that hard to believe," Ghost chimes in.

_**N**o, N**o** the**re** **h**a**s** to b**e** **a**n**oth**er **way!**_

I put my hands on my hand and my elbows on the table.

"Is this about the incident?" Soap asks as he leans closely.

When he says incident I know he's talking about my rape when I was Sixteen. No this was worse, this was by far a million times worse, it was going to be May 5th.

"Incident? What incident?" Price asks curiously.

_Oh god,_ I can't handle Price's lecture when he find out...

Soap gives me look of disbelief, "You didn't tell him?"

I shake my head as I try to make the throbbing my head stop.

"Tell us what?" Ghost asks even more curious.

"Do you want to tell them or me?" Soap asks me quietly.

I shake my head, "How about we just drop the subject altogether,"

Soap sighs, "I take it you want me to tell then,"

"Soap don't go there," I give a warning look.

_W**ow** A**lex**, I k**ne**w **you** we**re** **r**eal**ly** m**en**tal, b**ut** I **did**n't k**no**w y**ou** we**re** a **slu**t._

I suppressed a groan from the throbbing.

"They deserve to know," Soap argues.

Without I single thought I finally blurt it out, "How many times I was raped is none of their business neither is it yours!"

Everything turns quiet as the pain in my head begins to turn worse.

_A**le**x **wor**ds c**an** not des**crib**e h**o**w d**isappoi**nted I **a**m wi**th** **yo**u!_

I can hear them whispering, but I block it out. May 5th is what is on my mind.

Just then I hear footsteps.

"Alex," Price gives a heavy sigh, "Tell me the truth, what happened?"

I slowly get up as my hands shake, "What happened?"

My chuckle is dark and slow, "You want to know what happened?"

I look directly at them, "I was raped when I was 16. Didn't matter where I went I was never safe. I was raped when I was 17,"

I shook my head in disgust, "And you...you want to know what happened?"

Price gives a sad expression as he nods.

"Pregnancy! That's what happened!" I say with a strong voice.

The room is silenced in shock.

"May 5th! Is what happened," I shake my head as I look at the ground feeling tears threatening to come to my eyes, "She would be Seven this year. When she was born..." I trail off.

"My parent's wouldn't let me keep. They made me put her up for adoption. When it all came on the table that I had been raped they put me they gave me a therapist! They gave me anti depression pills for the depression. When they said I couldn't keep her...The day I gave her away, that night. I took the anti depression pills, hoping when I fell asleep..."

I feel a one single tear trickle down my face, "That I would never wake up again..."

**{TRACKING! Ciara _-Classified-}_**

**{Searching File...}**

**{ACCESS DENIED!...}**

**{WARNING! SYSTEM SHUT DOWN!}**

**{TRACKING! Simon 'Ghost' Riley...}**

**{Searching File...}**

**{File Granted!...}**

Raped three times, had been tortured with only god knows what methods, went through pregnancy and suicidal?

Oh. My. God. we had been together for six bloody months, and she just...She just kept this from me? I can understand the fact she wasn't proud of it and she didn't want to share it but... No secrets, that's what we agreed on!

And she kept this too herself? What can I say? I know we aren't together, but that fact that she kept it from me when we were still counts.

"That's my story! That is all of the shit I have been through and you all bloody wonder how the hell I got like this? Well now you know! Now you know my dirty secrets I've kept hidden for so long," Alex gets up from the table and exits the room.

It's quiet for a moment before we hear the door open, we see Yuri and Static come in.

"Is everything alright, Ciara left in a bit of a upset manner," Static asked curiously.

The four of us exchange looks with each other.

"She's just upset," Price says with a sigh.

I shake my head, "She's more then upset. I'm going to go talk to her,"

"Word of advice. Don't provoke her, she's already unstable as it is," Price says as I walk past Static and Yuri, "I know,"

With that I walk out and quickly jog down the hallway, I know Alex needed space, but it's been three bloody months! She's had enough space and now she needs some sort of comfort.

When I get to her door I slowly knock. Without an answer I slowly open the door to see it's empty.

I then quickly check the training room, she would always go there when she was pissed.

Low and behold there she was punching a punching bag as hard as she could making it swing around.

I slowly walk to her and say, "Alex?" I hardly have any time to dodge a punch that is aimed at my face.

She sighs as she puts her hands down, "What do you want?"

"I was just...checking to make sure you were ok," I reply as I look at the ground.

"Look I'm not a child. I don't need to be checked on every time I get update," She says harshly.

I sigh, what do I say to that?

I know Alex is avoiding what I'm really wanting to talk about, I take a step closer to her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask quietly.

She looks away with a sigh, "I was already over it...I didn't want to pointlessly bring something up that I was already over,"

I take another step closer as I take her hands into mine, "It didn't cross your mind to tell me you have a Daughter?"

Alex looks away, "It never crosses my mind, it only crosses my mind on May 5th or around May 5th. I just...I just try to block it from my mind,"

It's once more silent, but I'm curious now, "What was her name?"

Alex gives a strained look as she pulls her hands away from mine and turns her back to me, "Can...Can we change the subject?"

Sighing I come from behind her and let my hands slowly slip down her arms.

"Her-her...Her name was...Rosabelle...Rosabelle Jane...I planned on calling her Belle for short,"

I don't have to see her face to know tears are threating to spill from her eyes, this is how I like her. Not weak, but showing emotion,

I still can't believe that her parent's wouldn't let her own bloody child! That's insane!

"It's a beautiful name," I say as I gently rub her arms in comfort.

She shakes her heads, "I was able to be with her for two days in the hospital. And that's when they told me I couldn't keep her. My heart, and I mean my heart completely broke,"

"She was so beautiful," She says in whisper.

I pull her into a hug, hatting to see how she's acting at the moment. She accepts the hug and pulls her arms around my neck.

"You said she was going to be Seven?" I ask softly.

"Yeah, she'll be Seven this year," Alex confirms bitterly.

I sigh as I run my fingers through her short hair. It felt great to have her here, back in my arms, where she belonged.

"Everything will be alright," I say quietly.

And it's just like that she's pushed me away from her as she shakes her head, "No, don't tell me that. Cause in the end nothing will ever be alright,"

Alex looks at the ground then turns around and walks away.

I sigh as I take a seat on the ground, she may have pushed away, but just to have her there, in my arms, lets me know that there is hope.

Not just for our relationship, but for everything else.

**Wassup people?! Ok... I will admit this was really depressing chapter, and honestly I didn't know how to do it so yeah.**

**We finally hear Alex confess about her pass and even more then we knew, which is even more sad... So yeah...I umm, lol I'm just gonna go sit in a corner and be depressed :P**

**(For those of you who don't know Rosabelle was born on May 5th *Derp*)**

**Anyways I'm Off! As always, Stay Beautiful My Readers!**

**Cheers!**

**Sincerely, Red Dawn Shadow**


	5. Off The Grid (Return To Sender)

**{TRACKING! Simon 'Ghost' Riley...}**

**{Searching File...}**

**{ACCESS DENIED!...}**

**{TRACKING! Ciara ****_-Classified-_****...}**

**{Searching File...}**

**{ACCESS DENIED!...}**

**{Ciara ****_-Classified-_****: Searching Information!...}**

**{Information Terminated!...}**

**{TRACKING! Gary 'Roach' Sanderson...}**

**{Searching File...}**

**{File Updating...}**

**{File Granted!...}**

I give a soft sigh as we look at Price who is going to get us 'help' on this situation.

Ciara leans back in her chair as she waits on him and Ghost and Soap appear to be having there own conversation, Yuri and Static are playing a game of chess at well, which leaves me here doing nothing.

Before I can even consider my options on what to do I hear a voice cut through the static of the radio.

"O.C., we've got a caller with a lead on the chemical attacks. Says he'll only speak to you," It's probably an SAS soldier by the sound of his voice.

"Identify yourself," Was all 'Baseplate' could respond with.

Price didn't give us a name, just a callsign.

"Mac, it's John," Price answers calmly.

Ciara raises her eyebrows as if her attention at been caught on the conversation, she leans closer to the radio to listen.

"We put a lot of names on the clocktower this week, lad," Baseplate says with a sigh, he has what sounds like a dense Scottish accent.

Price shakes his head stubbornly, "It was Makarov. The bastard slipped through my fingers in Sierra Leone. What does M16 know?"

"You're on everyone's shit-list, John. There's no way I could get you clearance," Baseplate informs him.

"Don't give me that!" Price snaps back, "You still owe me for Prypiat. I'm calling it in,"

_Prypiat? I guess the two old men have history together._

"Easy, son," Baseplate replies, "Alright. We've traced the delivery freighter to an outfit in Bosaso, Somalia."

"It's run by a nasty piece of work by the name of Waraabe from what I've heard," Ciara finally chimes in.

"Correct little lassie," Baseplate answers, "My hands are full with the bleeding at home, so you're on your own. Good hunting,"

"What's the security look like?" Soap asks once the line goes dead.

"Strictly second division. Local triggermen guard the compound," Price answers.

Soap gives a grim look, "We'll stick out like bollocks on a bulldog. Stealth's not an option,"

'Then we'll just have to kick in the front door," Ciara concludes.

Price nods in agreement, "Tell Nikolai to ready his men,"

* * *

The wind is moving fast and I can see a sand storm in the distant, this mission is going to suck major ass, at least I can come unlike the last one which Price said only Ciara and Yuri could go, which not only pissed me off but Ghost as well.

Ignoring the comes I pull up to get a good look at the city ahead, half of it is already covered in dust, Yuri is right beside me.

"Nikolai, soften 'em up!" Soap says as he gets up from his seat to have a good look around as Price drives.

"Missiles away," Nikolai answers as we watch him fire the missiles.

"Targets ahead. Engage! Engage!," Price says loudly.

And again, they are all probably going to repeat themselves, jesus chirst I can't stand it when they do that.

Deciding to keep my mouth shut I aim my gun ahead and began to take down the enemy tangos.

I quickly pull down a little as Price rams us through a metal gate, I will never complain about Ciara's driving again.

Right as we park I jump out and quickly take down the targets, I can't really say to much cause of all of the stress on the team at the moment.

I mean for Christs sake! Alex isn't even the same person I knew three months ago, but with reason I guess, I don't even know what to make up of what happened to her, nobody and I mean nobody deserves to go through what she did.

Just then we hear a siren go off and Soap quickly speaks up, "Slot these bastards fast!"

I quickly follow his order and take down each enemy as we press up, I then take cover behind a car and continue to shoot. Same Shit Different Day, that was the motto. And even though were Disavowed team that are wanted criminals that is still the motto we live by.

It isn't very long before we move to the next area that is filled with enemy's.

"Waraabe's compound is at the end of the road! Move!" Price says quickly.

I'm quick to take cover and drop each tango by each second as Price says, "They're targeting us with mortars!"

"Nikolai we need air support!" Soap yells out as he takes cover behind a truck.

I chuck out a few grenades and continue to fire as Nikolai responds, "Moving into position, now."

Getting up from behind the truck I slid to another spot and watched as Nikolai lightened up the enemy tangos, with in seconds I got up on a rooftop and swiftly took out the few standing tangos there.

"Techincals coming from the North!" Soap calls out as we run into the open door room on the rooftop.

"Price the remote gun is online," Nikolai informs us.

We continue to press along as more and more enemy tango's appeared, "Soap, is Ciara here?" I asked as we both take cover.

"Aye! She's just up ahead, the bastard got a head start on us," Soap answers.

"Then lets see who gets to Waraabe first," Price chimes in.

My mood feels a little better hearing that as I quickly go into the building to the side of me and take out the couple of tango's in there, I then run out and follow Soap and Price up hill.

Ignoring any conversation in the comms I continue to press forward and I almost don't notice Yuri right on my ass, what does he want? Probably nothing considering he isn't talking.

I know Yuri is helping us but he just...I don't know, there's something off about him, it feels like a normal mission to me but then I see Yuri and realize it isn't.

Man, I would do anything to go back to the old days were everything was normal.

Deep into my thoughts I don't even notice how the MG's are tearing us up and Yuri is giving us cover fire, "Roach! Stay focused!" Soap snaps me out of my thoughts completely, I gave a slight nod and continued to fire.

After awhile of simply firing at tango's I find myself on a rooftop and almost completely bored, in a spur of the moment I see the door we need to get too from the rooftop.

"LEEROOY JINKINS!" I holler out as I jump down from the roof, I stagger a little then quickly run to the doorway with militia on my ass the whole way.

Just the I see Ciara throw a knife straight at a tango, which sticks straight into it's head, Price's voice fills the comm, "Bravo Team, secure the perimeter. Let's find this bastard,"

Ciara quickly yanked her knife out of the tango's skull and simply nodded.

We all quickly scan the area as we make our way through the what looks like the hallway, "Echo team, we're entering the target building,"

"Nikolai prep our exfil. Echo team is standing by."

Ciara gave a nod to signal us forward, "Clear left," She says shortly and I see the determination in her eyes.

"Clear right!" Soap says.

Ciara looks over at him, "Do you have to yell it? Jesus I wouldn't be surprise if Waraabe heard that,"

"Dairy Queen," Soap rolls his eyes.

I raise my eyebrows, "Did you just call her Dairy Queen?"

They all began to laugh, "What?"

"Drama Queen, Roach, she's a drama queen, you need hearing aids," Soap chuckles.

"I do not!" I protest with a heated face.

Price rolls his eyes, "First floor clear, moving to second,"

"Copy, proceed to second floor,"

We all quickly move up the set of stairs as Price says, "Watch those corners,"

"Possible visual on Waraabe. 2nd floor balcony," Nikolai says.

"Contact front!"

I quickly run to Ciara's side as we get make our way to the balcony.

"Copy that. Possible on Waraabe, 2nd floor,"

"Seriously?!" I mutter.

Ciara smirks, "Cheer up bug, at least you don't have to deal with Ghost's repeating,"

"Please, don't remind me." I give a toothy grin as we swiftly take out the few men on the balcony.

The comms buzz with life as we are warned about enemy tango's but being like Ciara I ignore it and go about my business of kicking their asses.

"Waraabe's office is just ahead," Price says as he kicks a door open, we all follow him inside and it doesn't take long for us to clear the area.

"That's the door to his office," Ciara says as we go to it.

I still grin, "And Ghost needs to be called MOTO?"

"At least I do it with a sense of grace," Ciara replies letting her accent come out.

"All right, weapons tight. We need him alive," I can see Price looking at Ciara as he says this.

Ciara rolls her eyes as me and her get into place for breaching, I then plant a breach on and after a second the explosion goes off.

We both quickly enter the room, my eyes go from one target to another and I already Waraabe on the ground with a bullet in his knee, I'm not gonna lie Ciara does have good aim.

"Area clear," Ciara says as she reloads her weapon and Price quickly makes way to Waraabe.

We all quickly follow behind Price, "Gasmasks on,"

Obeying his orders we all put them on as Price gets him in a few creates.

"Look familiar?" Price asks as he pulls out tear gas.

"No! No! Please!" Waraabe begs quickly.

Ciara and Price exchange looks, they then pop the tear gas and drop it on the ground. Ciara pulls out an extra gasmask as she walks over to Waraabe, "Where's Makarov? Tell me, and it's yours."

Waraabe reaches out for it but Ciara pulls it away, I can see her patients being tested by him, "Our contact was a man named Volk! We never met Makarov!" Waraabe must see her patients being tested too.

Soap grits his teeth as he puts his foot on Waraabe's injured knee, "Where's this Volk? Time's running out, mate."

Waraabe screeches in pain, "Paris! He oversaw the delivery in Paris!"

Soap gets off him and gives a look of consideration, Ciara gave a grimace look, "Right then,"

She then throws him the gasmask and continues, "This is for the boys at Hereford,"

Waraabe is about to pull on the gasmask but Ciara loads her pistol then aims it at him, and with no hesitation she pulls the trigger as he screams out something along the lines of 'Wait!'

She puts away her pistol and we all exit, "Nikolai, Waraabe broke! We have what we need. Ready for exfil," Price says as we take off our gasmasks.

"Almost there. The LZ looks clear but that sand storm is moving in fast."

"Ciara, you're a bitch, you know that right?" I say as we both stand side by side and take in a few deep breaths.

Ciara raises an eyebrow in question.

"You shot the bastard in the knee!" I screech out.

"What? Did you want me to put an arrow in his knee?" Ciara chuckled.

I give a huge grin, "You are so mean,"

Just then we notice Price and Soap running, with no words spoken we both quickly follow, I dash forward and Ciara charges behind me in an accepted challenge.

Soap runs beside me and shakes his head, "That storm is massive,"

"Scared of the sand?" I give a giggle.

Price cuts in before he can respond, "That last thing we need is to get stuck in it. Lets move."

We quickly run forward then turn right as Soap speaks up, "So you think Waraabe was telling the truth about Volk?"

"He was telling the truth. I'd bet Makarov's life on it," Price answers as we see Nikolai's chopper and we meet up with the second team, "We'll start-."

Just then one of the men is taken on, "Sniper!" Soap calls out and Ciara is fast on her reflexes to take it out.

"Ambush!" Ciara yells out.

"Nikolai, get out of there!" Price says as we see Nikolai's chopper take off.

We all take cover and quickly start firing, I should of known this wasn't going to be such an easy day, there's always some type of shit we have to do before the day is done.

Like when Price punched me in the face when we first met, and then I was buried in rocks, always some type of shit.

With Price and Soap screaming orders and bullets flying everywhere it was a complete blur, Price had told Nikolai to got to the second LZ and Nikolai had said something about the sand storm coming in fast.

At this point we ran forward and turned left to a narrow street, "How much time do we have?" I asked Ciara who was now using both of her pistols.

"Three minutes to get to the LZ," She replied as she continued to shoot.

"Well shit, it's better then thirty seconds," I say as I remember when me and Ciara had fell down in Rio.

"Funny considering that was a almost like a repeat in Sierra Leone," Ciara comments as we finish off the last of the remaining tango's in the building ahead, we then sprint forward.

"What do you mean?"

Ciara shakes her head, "We were on a rooftop, Soap was commenting on how the whole militia was on our arses. Next moment me and Yuri jumped down to another rooftop and it caved in! Though we weren't timed on anything,"

"Talk about freaky shit," I still grin, Ciara was sounding more and more like Night each time we go on a mission, sure she's still pretty hostile, and quiet, and kinda of a bitch, but still!

As we were talking we heard something about Nikolai saying the winds were stronger and Price saying to hold on longer, "We should really listen to the comms,"

"At this rate, I seriously doubt we will," Ciara replies.

We then stop again to clear out yet another area and I know we are dry on time, but with Ciara here it won't take long, I know she probably went through traumatic torture during her time at the Shadow Company base, but damn.

Whatever they sure did made her a complete badass.

Just then we saw a car on fire go past us as it exploded, "GO HOME CAR! YOU'RE DRUNK!" I scream out as I continue to fire.

Right as we clear the area I ask, "How much time?"

"Two minutes!," Ciara answers as we turn left and began to run again.

We then go behind the building and sprint forward as the winds become stronger and stronger by the second.

"The LZ is close! Keep moving!" Price presses us, "Nikolai, the LZ is in sight!"

"The wall watch out!" Soap yells out as a wall on a huge building in construction collapses

"Move fast! I don't know how much longer I can fly in this storm!" Nikolai replies.

There's a huge crash as the collapsed wall hits the ground and we quickly scramble inside the construction building, already hearing the gunfire with in we all quickly began to fire.

Ciara shakes her head, "Keep on your toes, something is gonna happen,"

"Will do, until then keep firing," Price replies.

We should all probably listen to her advice, I mean the girl has a seriously strong vibe, and it never fails when she says something is off.

"We need to push to the top floor. Lets move!" Price says as we turn left and continue to run.

"First floor clear! Move!" Ciara says quickly as we rush up a set of stairs.

Just then we see wood fly off the outside part of the construction work, "Watch it!" Price warns.

"Starting my approach to the LZ," Nikolai informs us.

"We'll meet you to the top, Nikolai." Price responds.

I can see the look in Ciara's eyes that her vibes continuing to get worse, after knowing her for so long I can tell, despite the look she keeps quiet as we clear the area.

"Second floor clear! Keep moving!" Soap says as we go up yet another set of stairs.

I sigh knowing we are probably really far up, and knowing we are this high up in the air begins to put me on edge, we then go up the last set of stairs.

"Nikolai, we're at the LZ!. Where are you?" Price yells over the wind.

"Almost there!"

Just then I see the sand coming in on us and more fiber bored flying, Ciara gives a grim look, "Price! We can stay here for long, the wind is gonna tear this place to shreds!"

Before Price can respond Nikolai does, "The site is too hot! I can't land!"

"Shit!" Ciara mutters as I see her take a look around, she's probably looking for a good way to get down from here if anything goes south, she may have a vibe but I can read peoples facial expressions.

"Yuri, get on the remote turret and thin them out!" Price calls out.

I almost forgot the guy was here, but I guess that's cause I don't really care to talk to him.

The winds get stronger and so does the comms, Ciara grits her teeth and I raise my eyebrows, "Found anything?"

"The place is a bloody mess! If we try anything now we'll be blown away with the wind!" I can hear her accent come out strong and I'm almost surprised out how she let it go that thick.

"I'm hit! I'm hit!" Nikolai yells out as we see his chopper begin to crash down.

Price says, "He's out of control."

"We've gotta get off this roof!" Price says as we runs to the other side of the roof, "Go! Use the ropes!"

"Jump!" Soap says as we all jump and grab onto the ropes.

We all slide down and drop to the ground, "Nikolai?"

"Nikolai do you copy?" Price asks in slight panic.

Soap then chimes in, "What the bloody hell are we going to do now?"

I look around and sudden I feel like I've been punched in the gut, "Where's Ciara!?"

Everybody exchanges looks, I can see the panicked expression on Price's face as he speaks up, "Echo Team, Nikolai's Bird is down and the sand storm is on top of us! We need emergency exfil!"

"Roger. We'll contact you when we get a fix on Nikolai,"

Price pushes a gate open, "C'mon lads! We've got to reach Nikolai before Waraabe's men do!"

"What about Ciara!?" I screech as I follow behind him.

"She can hold her own for now! We need to find Nikolai!" Price answers.

No way, he did not just say that! Ciara could be there injured! Dead! And we have to find Nikolai first? What the hell!

God I hope she is ok.

**Wassup People!? Ok, I know, I know I haven't updated in awhile and I should be ashamed of myself but I've been super busy, so let meh explain ^_^**

**1. I have had about five days of my week taken up and lets not mention school.**

**2. My aunt just had a baby! Yay! But I actually went out of state to help (Aka with my family) and that took up a week and a half.**

**3. I was really, really, really, dragging my feet about writing this mission.**

**It's ok guys, we are going to get some Ghiara time here soon...If Ciara is alive... and Ghostie will be on the next mission...I think, I have to see what the next mission is going to be XD I hope the grammer was ok in this and I would write more but I wanted to eave you guys in tears wondering if Ciara is ok ^_^ I know I am mean :D Either way I was like "Lets go into Bug's head and see what he is thinking' and so I did that :D**

**Anyways, I am off, as always, Stay Beautiful My Readers :)**

**Cheers!**

**Sincerely, Red Dawn Shadow.**


End file.
